Masquerade Party
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: CHAP 3 IS UP! "Watch It!" sequel. "I know you love me, Minhyun..." Ren berbisik. xxxxxxxxxxxx Just click the title and read that NU'EST B.A.P YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Ren mengetuk dagunya dengan ujung handphone-nya secara lembut. Dia melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri, mencari seseorang yang memintanya untuk menunggu disini, di taman belakang gedung sekolah. Sudah hampir delapan menit Ren berada, namun orang itu belum juga datang. Padahal dia berjanji akan datang ketika bel istirahat berbunyi._

_Ren menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Ketika ia membawa pandangannya ke arah kanan, ia mendapati seorang namja yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda dibawahnya berlari ke arahnya, dengan seragam basket yang longgar dan juga tubuhnya yang penuh keringat._

"_Minki-hyung~!"_

_Ren berdecak kecil lalu menyimpan handphone-nya di saku celana. Kemudian ia berkacak pinggang dan mengerucutkan bibirnya._

"_Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak suka menunggu?"_

_Namja itu terkekeh pelan lalu menunduk kecil meminta maaf._

"_Dan juga, sudah pernah kukatakan, panggil aku Ren saja, tidak usah Minki."_

"_Tapi Minki-hyung—"_

_Ren mengangkat kedua alisnya._

"_O-okay, Ren-hyung."_

_Ren memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Dan juga jangan pakai embel-embel 'hyung'! Aish, terkesan aku punya umur yang sangat jauh darimu."_

"_Tapi aku akan tetap memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'hyung' dan Hyung tidak boleh menolak!"_

_Ren berdecak lalu mengacak rambut blonde yang ikal itu. Sedikit berjinjit karena bocah basket pemilik rambut itu lebih tinggi darinya._

"_Hyung, rambutku~!"_

"_Itu balasan untuk keterlambatanmu!" Ren terkikik pelan. "Well, ada apa Junhong? Aku sedang dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris, lalu tiba-tiba mendapati handphone-ku bergetar, dan aku dapat pesan singkat darimu. Bertemu disini tepat setelah bel istirahat. Jadi, ada apa?"_

_Dia—Choi Junhong—tersenyum kemudian seraya menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap sekitar._

"_Aku ingin bicara sesuatu... tapi kuharap Hyung tidak marah. Dan kuharap kita masih bisa berteman setelah ini."_

_Ren menggerenyitkan dahinya._

"_Kau membuatku takut, Junhong. Ada apa?"_

"_Ng.. itu..." Zelo menarik napasanya. "Saranghae."_

_Ren membulatkan mata mendengarnya. "W-what?" dia meminta pengulangan ketika dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dengan indra pendengarannya,._

"_Kau mendengar itu, Hyung." Zelo tersenyum simpul._

"_T-tapi kau tahu bukan bahwa aku s-sudah—"_

"_Aku tahu, Hyung. Maka dari itu aku bilang 'aku harap kita masih menjadi teman' karena aku yakin kau tidak mungkin menerimaku. Kau punya Dongho-hyung."_

_Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya. _

_Zelo bergerak ragu, memiringkan wajahnya dan mencium tepat di bibir Ren tanpa ada persetujuan dari pihak yang diciumnya. Ren membelalakan matanya. Hendak mendorong Zelo, namun ada sapuan bibir yang melumat bibirnya begitu lembut. Ren menatap adik kelasnya. Ia dan Zelo mulai akrab ketika Zelo menjadi murid baru kelas satu—saat Ren naik ke kelas dua—di sekolah ini. Alasan keduanya dekat karena Ren senang melihat anak basket berlatih dan disanalah mereka berkenalan._

_Perlahan Ren memejamkan matanya. Tidak berniat menghianati Baekho, hanya saja entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menolak ciuman itu. Perlahan Ren membalas ciumannya dan membuat Zelo tersenyum senang. Ketika Zelo memberanikan diri untuk memeluk pinggang Ren, sebuah dorongan kasar membuat ciuman keduanya terlepas. Zelo membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seorang namja yang berdiri penuh amarah menatapnya. Zelo hendak bangun dari posisi jatuhnya namun namja itu segera menarik kerah baju basket Zelo dan memukulnya di wajahnya. Dan kemudian belum sempat Zelo melawan, namja itu menggiring kasar dirinya ke lapangan dan memukulinya disana. Ren hanya menjerit, berusaha memisahkan kekasih dengan adik kelasnya. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Baekho berhasil memukuli Zelo habis-habisnya. Penuh luka, lebam dan darah. Disaksikan oleh banyak siswa yang ragu-ragu untuk melerai keduanya._

_Dan setelah kejadian itu, Ren dan Zelo menjauh. Dan bocah basket itu terlihat lebih pendiam sekarang._

.

.

**Masquerade Party**

A Thriller Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"An Angel has turned into a Demon"

A **sequel** of **Watch It!**

.

.

.

Selasa pagi. Hari yang cukup cerah di kota Seoul. Banyak orang-orang yang sudah memulai aktivitasnya, mulai dari bekerja, bermain atau sekedar bersenang-senang di rumah mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di balik pintu _apartment _bernomor seribu tiga. Ini adalah hari ke-empat semenjak kematian Baekho. Ini adalah hari ke-empat semenjak kejadian Ren diperkosa oleh enam orang namja. Ini adalah hari ke-empat dimana JR, Aron dan Minhyun berusaha untuk mengembalikan 'kehidupan' dari _namja_ cantik itu. _Namja_ cantik yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

Ketiganya sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ren menolak untuk makan, minum dan melakukan hal apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya menangis, memeluk fotonya bersama Baekho dan akhirnya tertidur. JR meminta Ren untuk pindah dari _apartment_ itu, namun Ren menolak. Dan JR tidak bisa memaksa. Ia bahkan tidak memberitahu hal ini kepada orangtua dari Ren maupun Baekho sendiri. Mereka mengatakan kepada orangtua Baekho bahwa Ren masih cukup terpukul untuk datang ke rumah duka, dan orangtua Baekho memaklumi hal itu. Orangtua dari Ren sendiri sudah tahu tentang kematian Baekho, namun keduanya belum bisa pulang dari luar negeri. Maka, mereka meminta JR, Aron dan Minhyun untuk menjaga Ren dan dengan senang hati ketiganya melakukannya.

"—semuanya. Ren, kau harus makan Ren. Aku mohon..."

Ren hanya terdiam dalam pandangan kosongnya. Suara JR hanya sedikit tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Aron duduk di _single sofa_—dimana JR dan Ren berada di sofa panjang karena Ren menolak untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya semenjak kejadian itu. Sedangkan Minhyun datang dari arah dapur, dengan _handphone_ yang masih menyala di tangannya.

"JR, Sangwoo bertanya tentang _party_, mau diundur berapa hari?" tanya Minhyun.

JR mengetuk sendok bersisi bubur dalam mangkuk yang di pegangnya. Dia mendesah pelan.

Ren mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Minhyun yang berjalan mendekat.

"Katanya sedikit sulit, karena undangan sudah disebarluas—"

Tep!

Ren menarik lengan Minhyun dengan cepat. JR dan Aron memandang Ren kaget.

"... j-jangan..." dengan suara serak, Ren berkata.

Minhyun menggernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Aron meraih gelas berisi air bening di meja, lalu mengarahkannya dengan perlahan ke arah mulut Ren, namun Ren segera menepisnya. Beruntung karena Aron memegang erat gelas itu, sehingga gelas tidak jatuh dan pecah, hanya menumpahkan sedikit airnya.

"Ren, ada apa?" tanya JR.

"J-jangan... jangan di undur..."

Ren menurunkan kakinya perlahan dari sofa, menapakkan kakinya di lantai lalu berdiri perlahan. Minhyun mundur ketika Ren berjalan melewatinya. JR segera meletakkan mangkuknya di meja, berdiri seiringan dengan yang Aron lakukan.

"Ren... kau mau kemana?"

Ren mengambil langkahnya menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Dia masuk ke dalam dan kemudian menuntup pintu. Aron, JR dan Minhyun mengikutinya khawatir.

"Ren... jangan lakukan hal aneh di dalam sana." ucap JR.

Aron meraih lengan JR, menepuknya perlahan, berkata bahwa Ren akan baik-baik saja.

JR menghela napasnya. "_Okay_, Minhyun, katakan pada Sangwoo bahwa _party_ tidak jadi diundur. Kita lakukan apa yang Ren inginkan. Aku pergi keluar untuk membeli sesuatu sebentar. Aku titip Ren pada kalian."

Sementara di dalam kamar mandi sana, Ren memilih untuk duduk di pinggiran _bathtub_ dan menarik napasnya.

_Ren menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam, terarah pada langit biru. Ia membiarkan angin menerpanya, di puncak gedung empat lantai sekolahnya. Dia bersenandung pelan. Besok adalah pengumuman kelulusannya. Semua murid kelas tiga rajin datang ke sekolah. Hanya untuk bertemu satu sama lain, hingga kelulusan besok. _

_Ren pergi rooftop sendiri, tanpa kekasihnya, Baekho. Dia ingin menikmati waktu sendiri, damai, menikmati angin. Rasanya membuat pikirannya tenang._

_Well, dia bukan menjauh dari Baekho. Hanya ingin sendiri untuk beberapa menit. Lagipula dirinya dengan Baekho sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu mereka di kantin tadi._

_Baru beberapa menit dia menikmati kesendiriannya, Ren sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu rooftop terbuka. Ren memutar pandangannya, dan mendapati salah seorang sahabatnya tersenyum di dekat pintu sana._

"_JR?"_

"_Sedang apa disini, Ren?" tanya JR seraya berjalan mendekati Ren, sebelum memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya. "Jangan bilang kau mau bunuh diri? Kau berdiri terlalu sisi." JR terkikik pelan._

_Ren tersenyum tipis. Berbalik dan membiarkan JR berdiri di sampingnya._

"_Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri."_

"_Ah, apa aku mengganggu? Aku bisa kembali ke bawah kalau begitu." JR mengedikkan bahunya._

_Ren menggeleng dengan cepat. Dia meraih lengan JR dan memeluknya. "Tidak perlu. Kau sudah terlanjur disini. Apa kau bertemu Baekho?"_

"_Dia ada di kantin."_

_Ren mengangguk pelan._

_JR tersenyum simpul. Dia memejamkan matanya kemudian, dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya._

"_Andai kita bisa sering berdua seperti ini."_

_Ren menggerenyitkan dahinya dan kemudian melirikkan kepalanya ke arah JR. JR masih memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Ren memandangnya tidak mengerti._

"_Setelah lulus, kita masih bisa sering bertemu, 'kan?" tanya JR seraya membuka sedikit matanya._

_Ren mengangguk pelan._

"_Aku akan masuk universitas yang sama denganmu."_

"_Mwo?" Ren memiringkan wajahnya. "Bukankah kau ingin jadi—"_

_JR terkikik kecil. "Tidak penting. Yang aku inginkan hanya bersama dengan Ren, maka aku memilih universitas yang sama, walau jurusan keinginanku tidak ada disana."_

_Ren terdiam selama beberapa saat, mencerna semuanya. Dia menggeleng perlahan kemudian, lalu memilih untuk tertawa kecil._

"_Jangan bercanda JR. Kau akan kehilangan cita-citamu."_

"_Tidak masalah." JR tersenyum dan menarik napas. "I'll do anything for you, Cutie." Dan mengusap pipi Ren._

_Ren terdiam sebentar lalu menepis tangan JR dari pipinya. "Jangan bodoh, JR. Kita masih bisa bertemu walau berbeda universitas! Jangan mengorbankan cita-citamu seperti itu!"_

"_Aku melakukan apapun untuk Ren."_

_Ren berdecak. "Aron dan Minhyun juga sahabatku, dan aku tahu kami akan berbeda universitas. Tapi bukan berarti persahabatan kita putus. Kau juga! Ayolah, kita masih di Seoul. Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan cita-cita hanya untuk—"_

"_Untuk orang yang aku cintai? Kukatakan sekali lagi, I'll do anything for you, Cutie."_

_Ren melebarkan matanya mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh JR._

"_Kau... apa?"_

_JR berdecak lalu tertawa miris. Dia menyilangkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di belakang kepalanya, lalu menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara disana._

"_Aku lelah menyembunyikannya. Aku mencintaimu, jauh sebelum Baekho."_

_Ren menggeleng pelan._

"_Tidak, tentu saja tidak Ren. Aku juga tidak ingin persahabatan kita rusak. Maka dari itu aku menyembunyikannya. Tetapi... bolehkah aku menyatakannya hari ini? Besok hari kelulusan. Setelah itu aku akan masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan yang kau pilih. Namun, tetap saja aku takut jika andaikata orangtua-ku akan menguliahkanku di Paris, maka aku beritahu hal ini sekarang."_

_Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya. "T-tapi..."_

"_Ssh, aku tidak memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku. Aku sudah sedikit lega sekarang. Mungkin perlakuanku sebelum ini hanya berarti sebagai perlakuan dari seorang sahabat untukmu, tapi... tidak Ren. Aku melakukan apapun untukmu karena aku mencintaimu."_

_JR maju satu langkah, lebih dekat pada Ren hingga ujung sepatu keduanya sudah bertemu._

"_J-Jonghyun..."_

_JR tersenyum pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya, mengarahkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Ren._

"_Bolehkah aku menciummu? Satu kali... aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Baekho. Hanya saja biarkan aku menciummu dan satu universitas denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu." Dan biarkan aku memilikimu jika kau dan Baekho berpisah._

_Ren menggenggam tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Ia begitu nyaman dengan semua perlakuan JR terhadapnya. Dan sekarang dia tahu artinya. JR mencintainya, dan Ren menghargainya. Menghargai apa yang dilakukan JR. Membiarkan dirinya sakit, hanya agar tidak merusak persahabatan mereka dan juga hubungan Ren dan Baekho. Hanya bisa memperhatikan dalam sakit, namun ia tidak menunjukkannya. Ia selalu tersenyum untuk Ren._

_Perlahan Ren menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajah JR bergerak perlahan, dari telinga Ren hingga berhadapan sekarang. Ia memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, memejamkan matanya lalu menyelipkan kedua belah bibirnya diantara kedua belah bibir Ren. Hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu._

_Mereka berciuman, begitu lembut. JR menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya melalui ciuman itu. Ciuman yang begitu berarti, hingga dapat Ren rasakan ketulusan itu._

_Ren menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi JR dan membalas ciumannya seperti JR pada temponya. Terlalu terbawa suasana, JR memeluk pinggang Ren, membawa keduanya semakin mendekat dan dalam dengan perasaan masing-masing._

_Tanpa mereka ketahui, Baekho berada di balik pintu. Melihat adegan itu dengan penuh amarah._

**-000-**

Aron memainkan _handphone_-nya di salah satu sofa ruang tengah. Sebenarnya bukan sekedar memainkan, ia sedang menghubungi Sangwoo, pemilik club yang mereka sewa untuk _party _tiga hari lagi. Persiapan untuk _party_ hampir selesai. Hanya perlu menunggu waktu, beberapa wine mahal yang sedang dikirim menuju club itu dan juga beberapa persiapan kecil.

Minhyun berada di balkon, menikmati pemandangan dari sana. Ia masih tidak percaya, salah satu teman baiknya, Baekho, sudah tidak ada sekarang. Dan kini, Ren, namja cantik mereka sudah seperti kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. Murung, tidak mau melakukan apapun. Bahkan, suara pertama yang mereka dengar dari mulut Ren sehari setelah pemerkosaan itu adalah tadi pagi.

JR membuka pintu utama. Ia baru kembali dari minimarket di dekat apartment, membeli beberapa makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Sebenarnya dia berat hati untuk tidak memundurkan _party_, bahkan dia rela untuk menggagalkan _party_, hanya untuk menjaga Ren. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ren, terlebih orangtua Ren masih lumayan lama berada di luar negeri. Sekarang ia bingung. _Masquerade Party_ akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi, lalu Ren harus bagaimana?

JR menghela napasnya dan masuk ke dalam setelah melepas sepatunya.

"Aku pulang." kata JR, membuat Aron mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arahnya.

JR meletakkan belanjaannya—dua kantong belanjaan putih berukuran lumayan besar—dan duduk di samping Aron. Ia menengokkan kepalanya sedikit, melihat Minhyun yang berdiri di balkon _apartment_.

"Dimana Ren?" tanya JR.

Aron meletakkan _handphone_-nya di meja. "Setelah mandi dia mengganti pakaiannya di kamarnya."

Prang!

Belum sempat JR menanyakan hal lain, sebuah suara pecahan dari arah dapur merebut perhatian mereka. Minhyun segera masuk ke dalam _apartment_, sedangkan JR dan Aron segera berdiri. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

"Ren!"

Ketiganya segera berlari ke arah dapur dan menemukan Ren terkikik kecil disana.

Sebuah pisau dapur di tangan kanannya, dengan goresan memanjang di lengan kirinya. Sebuah gelas tinggi berlumuran darah pecah di lantai dekat kaki Ren.

JR segera berlari ke arah Ren. Merebut pisau lalu membantingnya menjauh, menarik tubuhnya mundur, menjauh dari darah dan pecahan gelas.

"_What the fuck are you doing_, Ren?!"

Dia membalikkan tubuh Ren dan memegang bahunya keras.

Ren hanya meringis kecil.

Aron bergerak panik, segera berlari mencari kotak P3K. Sedangkan Minhyun menarik kursi di salah satu meja makan dan menyuruh Ren duduk.

"Apa yang salah di otakmu, Minhyun?! Kita harus membawa Ren ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!"

Minhyun memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Kau lupa bagaimana mengamuknya Ren ketika kita berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit setelah hari 'sialan' itu?" dan setelah itu JR terdiam. "Biar aku yang obati. Kau lupa tentang luka di pipinya? Siapa yang mengobati itu?"

JR mendesah berat dan menarik Ren ke kursi lalu mendudukannya disana. Aron kembali dengan kotak P3K. Namja itu meletakkan obat-obatan di meja, dan ketika ia mengembalikan pandangannya, ia mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras di rahangnya.

Buagh!

"Jonghyun!" Minhyun berteriak.

JR menggenggam tangannya keras. "Aku minta kalian berdua menjaganya selama aku pergi!"

Buagh!

Dan kali ini sebuah pukulan keras di rahang Minhyun.

Minhyun merintih kecil, mengusap rahangnya perlahan dan kemudian mulai membuka obat-obatan.

"Maafkan kami."

Aron memijat pelan rahangnya. Kemudian beranjak meraih mangkuk, mengisinya dengan air dari kran dan membawanya ke meja.

"Kami lalai. _Sorry_."

JR mendesah berat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia meraih tangan kiri Ren perlahan, menghadapkan lukanya agar mudah di obati.

"_Sorry_, guys... a-aku hanya—"

Minhyun meraih kapas dan membasahinya dengan air dari dalam mangkuk. Dia memegang sisi lain—yang tidak terluka—dari lengan Ren dan membasahinya dengan perlahan.

"Tidak perlu, JR. Kami yang harus meminta maaf karena tidak mengawasinya." Minhyun menghela napas ketika Ren meringis. "Kupikir dia masih di dalam kamar untuk memakai baju."

JR mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ren menolak untuk pergi keluar setelah kejadian itu. Terbukti ketika JR, Minhyun dan Aron menemukannya telanjang di ranjang, setelah diperkosa, dengan sebuah luka gores di salah satu pipinya, mereka berusaha membawa Ren ke rumah sakit namun _namja_ itu menolak dan mengamuk. Dan ketiganya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, selain menurutinya. Berutung karena Minhyun belajar ilmu kedokteran—karena ibunya adalah seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit—maka ia yang mengobati luka di pipi Ren. Dan beruntung karena lukanya tidak dalam, maka tidak perlu dijahit. Begitu pula dengan luka goresan sepanjang delapan senti di lengan Ren sekarang. Lukanya tidak dalam, maka tidak perlu dijahit. Namun perlu diobati secepatnya dan diberi perban.

"_Mianhae_..." Ren berbisik.

Ketiganya mengarahkan perhatiannya ke arah Ren. Minhyun meraih alkohol dan beberapa obat untuk luka, meneteskannya pada kapas lalu menekannnya pada luka Ren. Aron memberikannya perban pada Minhyun dan Minhyun mulai melilitkannya.

"Tidak perlu..." JR mendesah pelan dan meraih kursi di hadapan Ren lalu duduk di sana.

Minhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap pipi Ren. "Ini harus diobati lagi." Dan kemudian membasahi pipi Ren yang terluka—walau sudah agak kering—memberinya obat merah lalu menempelkan kapas beserta plester disana.

Aron menarik napasnya dan duduk di samping JR dengan perlahan. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Ren?"

Ren terdiam. Memandang satu-per-satu dari ketiganya.

_Aku melakukan sumpah, untuk diriku sendiri_, batinnya.

"Baiklah jika tidak mau menjawab. Tapi berjanjilah, jangan lakukan hal yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi, Ren."

"Well, aku senang." kata JR. "Setidaknya kau sudah mulai bicara sekarang."

Minhyun mengangguk dan menutup kotak P3K lalu menjauhkannya di bagian meja yang kosong. JR berdiri, berjalan ke arah panci kecil di dekat kompor. Aron melirik JR yang tepat melihatnya.

"Itu dibuat sekitar duapuluh menit yang lalu. Sudah tidak panas, tapi hangat." kata Aron. Memijat rahangnya lagi.

Minhyun menyeka sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya. "Kau harus makan sekarang." katanya lembut.

Ren mengangguk pelan.

JR meraih sebuah mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan bubur dari panci. Masih hangat, beruntung belum dingin. Dia membawa bubur itu ke meja makan, kembali duduk di hadapan Ren setelah itu.

"Badanmu sudah sangat kurus, Ren-ah."

Minhyun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ren. JR meraih sesendok bubur, mendekatkannya ke arah mulut Ren. Ren perlahan ragu, namun akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan menelan bubur itu. Aron berdiri dari duduknya, meraih gelas dan mengisinya dengan air bening lalu kembali duduk.

"_Guys_, aku sangat minta maaf atas pukulan itu... aku tidak bermaksud—"

Minhyun menepuk lengan JR. "Tidak apa." Ia tersenyum.

JR membalas senyuman itu ragu, merasa bersalah. Ia kembali menyuapkan Ren dengan bubur secara perlahan.

"Kami senang melihatmu makan, Ren." kata Aron.

Dan kemudian hening beberapa saat ketika tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hanya JR yang menyuapi Ren, dan Aron beserta Minhyun yang memperhatikannya.

"Sekarang... b-bisa kau beritahu... siapa yang—" kalimat Aron terhenti ketika Ren tiba-tiba menatapnya kaget. JR dan Minhyun memberikan _death glare_ ke arah Aron, dan Aron segera menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku minta maaf."

Ren mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah JR dan Minhyun setelah itu, masih dengan matanya yang membulat. "Kalian tidak... memberitahukan ini pada—"

"Tidak. Tidak Ren. Kami tidak memberitahu hal ini pada siapapun. Hanya kau, kami dan... _well_, 'mereka' yang tahu." ucap Minhyun.

Dapat mereka lihat Ren mendesah lega setelah itu.

"Mereka mengancam akan... membunuh orangtuaku beserta orangtua..." Ren menggigit bibirnya. "B-Baekho... jika aku memberitahu—" Minhyun menepuk bahu Ren, menyuruhnya berhenti jika tidak mau melanjutkan. Namun Ren menepis tangan Minhyun lembut. "A-aku tak apa..."

JR mengarahkan kembali sendok berisi bubur namun Ren menggeleng. Maka, Aron menyodorkan gelas ke arah Ren dan Ren meminumnya perlahan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Aron.

Ren mengangguk pelan dan meletakkan gelasnya.

"H-hanya kalian yang aku punya sekarang. Jadi... kupikir kalian harus tahu."

"_Okay_." JR meletakkan sendok dan mangkuknya. "Jika tidak kuat kau bisa menghentikannya."

Ren tersenyum tipis.

"_W_-_well_... dua atau mungkin tiga dari mereka kau undang ke.. pesta kalian, JR."

Ketiganya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Aron.

Ren mengangguk ragu.

"T-tunggu... dari mereka... s-sebenarnya ada berapa yang..."

Ren berbisik pelan. "En-enam..."

Dan JR merasakan napasnya berhenti mendengar ada enam orang yang memperkosa namja itu. Sungguh, dia bersumpah untuk membunuh mereka semua jika JR sudah tahu siapa orangnya. Benar-benar tidak punya hati, sampah-sampah yang hanya mementingkan kepuasan mereka.

_Fuck_, JR mencintai Ren dan dia tidak rela orang dicintainya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"J-jadi... siapa dua atau tiga..." JR menggenggam tangannya keras. "... siapa mereka?"

Ren terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia rasakan matanya memanas. Minhyun yang melihat itu segera memeluknya. JR sedikit geram melihatnya, namun ia hanya diam.

"Tidak perlu kau lanjutkan..." Minhyun mengusap rambut Ren lembut.

Ren menggeleng pelan. "Tidak... k-kalian perlu tahu... d-dia temanmu J-JR... Y-Yongguk..."

"_Ah, aku berlum memperkenalkan diri pada our princ—oops, maksudku kepada Zelo's princess. Namaku Yongguk. Apa JR pernah menceritakan tentangku padamu? Kulihat ia datang kemarin."_

Dan JR merasakan napasnya terhenti.

"Y-Yongguk? K-kau yakin—"

Ren menarik dirinya dari pelukan Minhyun dengan mata yang memerah. "Dia bahkan menyebutkan namamu, JR. Dia pasti Yongguk temanmu. Dia sendiri yang memperkenalkan diri... sebagai Yongguk, teman darimu!"

Dan kemudian Ren terisak lagi. Minhyun menariknya ke dalam pelukan lagi, menenangkannya.

JR tidak bisa berkata apapun. Aron memandang Ren dan JR bergantian.

"_F_-_fuck_... b-bagaimana ini bisa..." JR menggantung kalimatnya.

Aron menggeleng pelan dan menepuk bahu JR perlahan.

"_Daehyun imnida. Aku tetanggamu."_

"D-Daehyun..." Ren berbisik namun ketiganya masih bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

JR membulatkan matanya. "Dae-Daehyun? Namja yang kau... yang kau..."

Ren mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Minhyun dengan isakan.

JR berdiri dengan geram, berjalan ke dinding dekat meja makan dan meninjunya dengan keras. Minhyun sedikit tersentak sedangkan Aron hanya menatapnya miris. Perlahan darah mengalir dari kepalan tangan itu.

"_Fuck_! Seharusnya aku... argh! _Fuck_!"

Ren menggeleng perlahan, isakannya bahkan terdengar makin keras.

"Hiks.. d-dan... dan..." Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

Minhyun, Aron dan JR menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Ren di posisi mereka masing-masing.

"_Say hi to Zelo. Kau ingat dia? Adik kelas yang mencium kekasihmu dan kau memberikannya 'tanda terima kasih' yang sangat menyakitkan, benar bukan?"_

"J-Jun...hong..."

Ketiganya merasakan sesuatu yang seakan merebut napas mereka ketika mendengar nama itu.

"C-choi... J-Junhong... _n_-_namja_ yang..." Aron menggantung kalimatnya.

Ia, Minhyun dan JR tahu tentang saat dimana Zelo mencium Ren di sekolah, dan setelah itu Zelo dibuat babak belur oleh Baekho di tengah lapangan. Mereka masih mengingat semuanya.

"_FUCK_! Aku harus membunuh mereka! Aku harus—"

Ren menarik dirinya dari pelukan Minhyun dan menatap JR.

"M-maka... biarkan pesta tetap diadakan. Yongguk pasti... membawa ketiga lainnya, bersama Daehyun d-dan... J-Junhong..." Ren mengusap air matanya perlahan. "Biarkan aku... yang membalaskan dendamku sendiri..."

**-000-**

**ANNYEONGHASEYO~~**

**YURI BALIK LAGI~~**

**Maaf ya hilang u,u**

**Maaf buat readers The Time, aku hilang ya? Hari ini aku baru bebas dari ospek kampus, maaf yaaa baru dateng**

**The Time PASTI LANJUT! Tapi kasih aku waktu buat bikin dulu ya~~**

**FF ini sequel dari Watch It! Yang belum tau baca dulu ya~**

**Tinggalin review~ nanti dilanjut ff-nya~**

**SEEYAAAAAAAAAA~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Kamis malam, dua hari setelah pengakuan Ren kepada ketiganya tentang ke-enam pemerkosanya. Sedikit ada perubahan dari Ren. Ia mulai mau makan, mandi dan melakukan aktivitas lain. Tapi tentu saja ia tetap tidak mau pergi keluar dari _apartment_. JR menahan dirinya untuk tidak membunuh ke-enam orang itu, terlebih untuk Yongguk dan Zelo. Dia begitu membenci mereka. Mereka yang memperkosa Ren lalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Minhyun dan Aron pergi menuju Tension Club, club yang mereka sewa untuk _party_. Tentu saja keduanya pergi untuk mematangkan semuanya, untuk acara yang akan dilaksanakan besok pukul 11pm.

Setelah makan malam satu jam yang lalu, Ren segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sedangkan JR membereskan semuanya sendirian. Namun, ketika JR selesai membereskan semuanya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Menghubungi Aron dan Minhyun untuk bertanya tentang semuanya sudah, dan mereka menjawab akan kembali ke _apartment _sekitar satu jam lagi—jika tidak macet.

Maka, JR memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar dan mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok

"Ren?" kata JR.

Ada sahutan kecil dari dalam, menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

JR membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia dapat melihat Ren meletakkan topeng berwarna putih, yang akan digunakannya besok malam. JR menutup pintu, tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Ren.

"Kau yakin... mau datang besok?"

Ren tersenyum dan menarik JR mendekat. Dia menyentuh kerah kaos yang JR gunakan dan JR terlihat kaget dengan perlakuan itu.

"Aku perlu membalaskan dendamku, JR..." Ren berbisik tepat di telinga JR.

JR mendorong tubuh Ren perlahan. "R-Ren..."

Ren menarik tubuh JR lagi. Lebih mendekat, lebih bersentuhan. "_No_. _I know you want me_..."

JR menelan ludahnya. Hasratnya tergoda dengan perlakuan ini namun akal sehatnya melarangnya.

"_N_-_no_. _P_-_please Ren_..." JR berusaha mendorong lagi tubuh Ren dan menjauhkan pandangannya. "_D_-_don't do this_..."

"_I know you want this, JR_..."

Ren menjilat perlahan pipi JR.

"_F_-_fuck_! _Stop... stop it Ren_!" JR mendorong tubuh Ren menjauh dengan lumayan keras.

Ren memiringkan wajahnya dengan tatapan memelasnya. "Kau tidak menginginkan aku? Bukankah... kau mencintaiku, JR?"

"B-bukan begitu Ren... a-aku tidak bisa..."

"_Why_?" Ren berbisik dan mendekat lagi ke arah JR. JR terdiam. "Aku _single_ sekarang... _I_'_m free_..." Ren mengecup sudut bibir JR.

JR merasakan bahwa tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak perlakuan itu.

"R-Ren... Ren... kau harus istirahat... _please_, jangan lakukan ini..."

"JR..." Ren mendesah pelan di telinga JR. Perlahan mulutnya turun, menyentuh leher JR lalu mengendusnya. "Hm... _don't you want me_?" jari Ren menyentuh dada JR, turun perlahan menuju perutnya lalu ke dalam kaos yang JR kenakan.

"Hentikan ini sebelum kau menyesal, Ren..." JR menahan napasnya.

"_I want you_..." Ren menjilat leher JR.

JR mendorong tubuh Ren perlahan lalu menahan bahunya. Ia menatap _namja _cantik yang memandangnya sayu.

"_I love you_." Ren mencium kilat bibir JR.

JR menggeleng pelan. "Tidak... k-kau bohong Ren..."

Ren menatapnya dan ikut menggeleng pelan. "_I love you_..."

"Ren, kau tidak boleh main-main dengan—" Ren mendekat lagi lalu mencium bibir atas JR. "—kata cinta. Kata cinta bukan... untuk main-main Ren..."

Ren tidak membalas ucapan JR. Ia mencium lagi bibir atas JR, lalu beralih ke bibir bawahnya. JR menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga agar tidak membalas ciuman itu. Namun, perlahan ia kalah dan akhirnya menarik pinggang Ren, membawanya mendekat lalu membalas ciumannya.

Ren menyeringai dalam ciuman itu. Ia menangkup pipi JR, menciumnya lebih liar dan mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan yang membuat JR semakin tergoda.

"Mmh~"

_Sorry, Baekho. Aku mencintai Ren. Aku tidak bisa menahannya._

JR membelai paha Ren sebelum Ren mengaitkan salah satu kakinya di pinggang JR. JR meraihnya, menaikkan satu kaki Ren lagi pada pinggangnya dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

Ren menggigit bibir atas JR dan menjilatnya. Mempersilahkan lidah JR untuk masuk, merebut lidahnya lalu menghisapnya.

"Umh~ mm~"

JR yang tidak tahan segera meraih celana tidur Ren, mendorongnya turun bersama celana dalamnya. Ren mengangkat tubuhnya untuk membatu JR melepaskan celananya. Ren mendesah pelan ketika tubuh JR bergesekkan dengan juniornya. JR menghentikan ciuman, beralih menuju leher Ren dengan napas memburu dari keduanya.

"Ngh~ J-JR..."

JR—yang sudah tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya—membuka resletingnya, menurunkan celana dan boxernya, memperlihatkan miliknya yang sudah menegang karena suara desahan Ren sejak tadi.

Ia sudah lama menanti momen ini. Ia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Kau yakin?" JR bertanya dengan nada mendesah.

Dia menjilat leher Ren, mengecupnya lalu menghisap dan menggigitnya. Ren melenguh. Mendorong tengkuk leher JR untuk memperdalam hisapannya.

"_Do it_, _Baby_..."

JR menyeringai, menarik tubuh Ren sedikit ke atas, mengarahkan miliknya tepat di depan _hole_ Ren lalu mendorongnya perlahan.

"A-anhh..." Ren mencakar bahu JR yang tertutup kaosnya.

JR mendesah pelan, mendorongnya dalam sekali hentakan hingga tertanam sempurna di dalam tubuh Ren.

"A-ah... _feels good_... sudah lama aku menantikan ini... hhh..."

Dengan mulut yang terbuka, Ren menjilat bibir JR dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "_Then_, _move it_, _Baby_..."

JR segera merebut mulut Ren dan menciumnya dengan lebih liar. Ren memeluk leher JR sementara jarinya ia kubur dalam rambut JR. JR bergerak, dari perlahan dan kemudian menaikkan temponya.

"Ngh~ nnh... nh~"

JR mengeksplor seluruh mulut Ren dengan lidahnya, menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan liar dan kelaparan. Ren membantu JR bergerak dengan cara menaikkan pinggulnya lalu menghujamkannya seperti deru napas mereka. JR menahan kaki Ren yang ia rasakan melemas, namun tidak menghentikan aktivitas _in_-_out_-nya di dalam tubuh Ren.

JR melepaskan ciuman dan kembali pada leher Ren, membuat banyak _kissmark _disana.

"Anhh... anh..."

Ren mendesah dengan suara seduktif yang membuat JR bergerak semakin liar.

"Ahn... _I_-_I really_.. nhh.. angh... _want this_, JR... oh..."

"Nh... _me too_..." JR beralih dan menggigit telinga Ren.

Desahan Ren semakin terdengar menggoda ketika JR mempercepat gerakannya. Dengan wajah Ren yang memerah dan pandangannya yang sayu membuat JR tidak bisa menghentikan semuanya, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa pintu utama terbuka ketika Aron dan Minhyun sampai disana.

"Ah... anh.. _f_-_faster_ JR... anh..."

Minhyun dan Aron yang semula mengarahkan pandangannya—untuk mencari dimana Ren dan JR berada—mulai bertatapan satu sama lain. Perlahan, mata mereka membulat lebar ketika mendengar suara desahan Ren yang terdengar lebih jelas.

Sementara di dalam kamar, setelah Ren lebih dahulu keluar, JR memperkeras hujamannya, mengenai _sweet spot_ Ren dan akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya.

"A-ah ah.. JR~"

"Ngh.. Ren~! Ahh... _it_'_s fucking hot_..."

Bruk!

Dan ketika pintu kamar terbuka, Ren dan JR mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Minhyun dan Aron yang memandang mereka tak percaya.

"_What the fuck are you doing_?!" Minhyun berteriak. Tangannya menarik bahu JR, membuatnya terlepas dari Ren dan segera menonjok rahangnya.

Ren segera beranjak ke arah ranjang, menarik selimutnya lalu mengubur dirinya. Aron menarik tubuh Minhyun yang berhasil memukul JR lagi di wajahnya.

"_Fuck_!"

"Hey, hey... Minhyun, _stop_!"

Aron menarik tubuh Minhyun menjauh dari JR dalam sekali hentakkan. JR mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya lalu menaikkan celananya kembali.

"_F_-_fuck_! Apa yang salah pada kalian, hah?!"

Aron memeluk Minhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ssh, ssh, tenang Minhyun."

Minhyun mendorong kasar tubuh Aron menjauh. "Argh! Kita bicara di ruang tengah!" dia berteriak lalu melangkahkan kakinya kasar ke arah ruang tengah.

Dan hanya Aron yang tahu bahwa Minhyun mencintai Ren. Bukan karena Minhyun pernah mengakuinya, tapi dari perlakuannya untuk Ren—walaupun sejauh ini Minhyun berhasil menyembunyikannya.

Aron memandang JR sebentar, menarik napas lalu menyusul Minhyun ke ruang tengah. JR terdiam selama beberapa saat. Menatap Ren yang mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut kemudian, lalu menutup pintu dan keluar.

"_Jaljayo_..." bisiknya sebelum menutup pintu.

JR melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasrah ke arah ruang tengah, dimana Minhyun dan Aron sudah menunggunya di sana di sofa panjang yang sama. JR mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan di sofa _single _hadapan mereka—terhalang oleh sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Sekarang jelaskan semuanya." Minhyun yang masih dalam emosi segera bertanya.

Aron dapat melihat Minhyun mengepalkan tangan dalam genggamannya, sedangkan JR mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." JR mendesah pelan.

"Tidak? Tidak tahu?!" Minhyun menggertakan giginya. "_Fuck you_! Dia diperkosa beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang kau—"

"Ren yang menginginkan ini! Dia yang menggodaku!" JR berteriak.

Minhyun melebarkan kedua bola matanya, tak lebih dari apa yang Aron lakukan sekarang. "Itu tidak mungkin, Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan? Argh!"

JR mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "P-pikiranku kacau... _shit_, aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Ini semua terasa—"

"_You fuck him_! _God_! Kita menemukan dia diperkosa oleh enam orang beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang kau—_shit_! Apa yang salah pada otakmu?!"

"_I don't know_!" JR membalas teriakan Minhyun. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu!"

"_Guys_, bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik..." Aron buka suara. "Tidak seharusnya kalian saling berteriak, lagipula ini sudah malam."

JR mengusap wajahnya lagi dan mendesah berat. "_I_'_m so sorry_. Ini semua diluar akal sehatku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Aku... aku hanya masuk ke dalam kamar, melihat Ren menyiapkan topeng untuk besok, lalu Ren menarik dan menggodaku... dan... dan... aku sudah melawannya dan—"

Minhyun yang geram memotong kalimat JR. "Dan kau menidurinya! Bisakah kau cari orang lain untuk kepuasa—"

JR memukul meja dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Itu bukan untuk kepuasaan! Itu semua karena aku mencintainya!"

Kedua mata Minhyun membelalak lebar mendengar pengakuan itu, sedangkan Aron mendesah berat dan mengacak rambutnya. JR terdiam beberapa saat menyadari kalimatnya, lalu kembali duduk dengan perlahan sebelum mengubur wajahnya lagi dengan telapak tangannya.

"_Sorry_... _I_'_m so sorry..._ tapi aku mencintainya... dan itu sudah sejak lama..."

Minhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan mengubur wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Dia tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Baekho meninggal. Ada rasa senang dan sedih. Sedih karena Baekho adalah teman baiknya dan senang karena Ren sendiri sekarang. Tapi... JR dan Ren telah melakukan...

"_And he loves me too_..." JR berbisik pelan.

Minhyun menjauhkan tangannya. "Itu tidak mungkin, JR."

"Jika itu tidak mungkin, kenapa ia menggodaku dan memintaku untuk melakukannya ketika aku sudah menolak untuk hal itu?"

"Argh!" Minhyun berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Dia tidak mungkin mencintaimu, JR! Dia mencintai Baekho!"

"Dia membalas ciumanku, ketika aku menciumnya sehari sebelum kelulusan!"

Dan Minhyun merasakan napasnya terhenti.

"_Oh God_..." ia mengubur wajahnya lagi dan mendesah pelan. Rasanya sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk ia memiliki Ren.

"_Guys_... _please stop_, _okay_? Ren hanya sedang bingung sekarang. Kematian Baekho dan dirinya diperkosa terjadi pada satu waktu yang sama, dia pasti bingung dengan semuanya. Ini semua hanya... hanya pelampiasan... maksudku..." Aron menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia tidak tahu kalimat apa yang harus ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

JR mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya yang sobek. "Maaf... maaf jika membuat kalian kecewa dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi... tapi sungguh, aku mencintai Ren... biarkan aku—"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tidak bisa memilikinya JR..."

"A-aku akan menunggu... aku hanya—"

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa JR..."

"Tapi dia mencintaiku, Minhyun!" JR berteriak.

"DAN AKU JUGA MENCINTAINYA!"

Ren yang mendengar teriakan itu dari dalam kamar hanya bisa menutup telinganya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya di dalam selimut. Tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

"_Please_... jangan mencintaiku..."

**-000-**

**HALOOOOOOO**

**SAYA BALIK LAGI DENGAN CHAPTER DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Gimana gimana?**

**Aku pengen tahu pendapat kalian tentang ff iniii**

**Isi kotak review ya guuuuyss ^^**

**Sweet Venus :** Makasiiih, pasti dilanjuuuut kook :)

**swag. crack :** Aaaaaa jinjjayooo? Thanks bangeeet aku seneng pada suka ff iniiiii

**Ryu :** Di chapie ini masih bingung ga? :) oh ya udah baca "Watch It!" belum? Soalnya ini sekuelnyaa

**Jisaid :** Thankseeuuu :3

**Xelo :** Ga hehe, soalnya pada pengen ada sekuelnya dari watch it. Iya makasih yaaaa :D bakal semangat kuliahnya kalau readers pada dukung ehehehe

.

.

**Thanks a lot for**

Sweet Venus** swag. crack** Ryu **Jisaid** Xelo

Seeya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hari Jumat akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana _Masquerade Party_ dilaksanakan.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30pm. Hari yang panjang untuk dilalui karena sejak kejadian kemarin, Ren kembali menutup dirinya pada Aron, Minhyun maupun JR. Sejak pagi mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali.

Minhyun dan JR sudah berangkat menuju Tension Club sejak tiga jam yang lalu, untuk mengecek bahwa persiapan pesta sudah matang. Aron yang meminta mereka untuk pergi sedangkan ia yang diam disini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Minhyun maupun JR berdua dengan Ren.

Ren selesai mandi. Ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya. Sebuah celana hitam yang ketat dengan atasan berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang longgar. JR mengatakan bahwa _party_ ini tidak formal, maka tidak perlu memakai _tuxedo_. Hanya perlu memakai pakaian layaknya pergi ke _club_.

Aron sudah bersiap dengan pakaiannya, tidak jauh berbeda dari Ren. Ren keluar dari kamar setengah jam kemudian, dalam keadaan siap. Aron berdiri dari duduknya di sofa ruang tengah, menatap Ren yang menata rambutnya dengan begitu menarik. Menatanya ke sebelah kanan, menggelombangkan sedikit ujung poni dan rambutnya dan mengenakan topi hitam. Ada sedikit _eyeliner_ di matanya. Ren tidak menutup luka di pipinya dengan kapas, tidak juga dengan luka di lengannya dengan perban. Ia membiarkan luka yang hampir mengering itu terbuka.

Aron terdiam menatap Ren dalam beberapa detik.

_He's so amazing... no, no, I mean he's so sexy. Ah, what the fuck are you thinking, Aron? Don't tell me that you love him too. Fuck!_

"Aron..." Ren berbisik. "Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

Aron tergagap. "Y-yeah... tentu..." ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ren dan membiarkan Ren memeluk lengannya. "K-kau yakin... kita akan keluar dari... _you know_, _apartment_..."

Ren mengangguk perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita berangkat." Ia berbisik lagi dan mencium lembut pipi Aron.

Aron tersenyum canggung, membawa Ren ke arah pintu dan keluar dari _apartment_ itu menaiki mobilnya.

.

.

**Masquerade Party**

A Thriller Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"An Angel has turned into a Demon"

A **sequel** of **Watch It!**

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di Tension Club pada pukul 10.44pm. Perjalanan yang cukup lama karena jalanan macet di malam itu. Tapi setidaknya mereka tidak telat untuk sampai disana.

Sudah ada beberapa orang yang sampai, namun belum terlalu banyak karena setiap sudut masih bisa terlihat, belum terhalang oleh orang-orang. Aron menarik Ren ke sebuah ruangan, dimana JR dan Minhyun berada disana.

"Kalian sudah datang?"

Terlihat Minhyun sedang merapikan pakaiannya di depan cermin.

Aron tersenyum, membawa Ren duduk di sebuah sofa setelah ia menutup pintu.

Minhyun dan JR mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Ren secara bersamaan. Ren terlihat begitu cantik pada malam ini. Well, Ren selalu terlihat cantik di mata keduanya.

JR tersenyum, mendekati Ren dan membelai pipinya lembut. "Kau tidak apa, Cutie?"

Ren menggeleng pelan.

"Well, aku bisa mencekik 'mereka' satu-per-satu dan membiarkanmu menginjak dan meludahi wajah mereka. Kau mau aku melakukannya untukmu?"

Ren menggeleng lagi, namun kali ini seraya berdiri.

"Aku bisa lakukan sendiri..." Ren menangkup pipi JR dan mencium bibirnya lembut. "... _Baby_."

Dan Minhyun benar-benar ingin menambah lebam pada wajah JR sekarang juga.

JR tersenyum senang. Belum sempat ia meraih pinggang Ren mendekat, Ren sudah berjalan melewatinya dan mendekat ke arah Minhyun.

"Minhyun..." ia berbisik. Memainkan jarinya di dada Minhyun lalu menuju pahanya dan tersenyum, memberikan isyarat agar Minhyun mengikutinya keluar.

Minhyun menelan ludahnya, tepat ketika Ren beranjak keluar. Ia segera menyusul _namja _pirang itu.

Dan JR berusaha menahan amarahnya. Aron menepuk pundak JR dan membuat _namja _itu menoleh.

"Percayalah padaku bahwa mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun..."

Walau Aron tidak yakin dengan kalimatnya sendiri, ia berusaha menenangkan JR.

Ren membawa langkahnya menuju toilet dan Minhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet dan Minhyun menguncinya.

"_I know you love me_, Minhyun..." Ren berbisik.

Minhyun menyeringai "_That's the reason why I'm here_, Ren."

Minhyun tidak bisa menolak dan berpikir lurus untuk saat ini, sama halnya seperti apa yang dilakukan JR kemarin. Ren seperti sebuah mantra. Ketika ia berbisik, maka kau masuk ke dalam pesonanya.

Ren mendekat, menghimpit tubuh Minhyun dengan tubuhnya dan tanpa ragu melumat bibir atas Minhyun. Ciuman pertama mereka selama mereka saling mengenal.

Dan hal ini tidak akan Minhyun sia-siakan.

"Tentu kau bisa membantuku, bukan?"

Minhyun mengangguk dan memeluk pinggang Minhyun. "Apapun untukmu, Ren."

Ren mencium ujung hidung Minhyun, menjilat pipi lalu bibirnya. "Aku berjanji kita akan bersama setelah semuanya berakhir..."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Minhyun berbisik dan mencium aroma Ren dari lehernya. "Kau bilang kau mencintai JR..."

"Itu hanya untuk kepuasan."

Minhyun menarik kepalanya dan menatap Ren.

"_But you're different_..." Ren mencium bibirnya lagi. "_I love you_."

Minhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun setelah ini. Melihat Ren dan JR bercinta kemarin membuatnya ingin membunuh JR saat itu juga. Ia marah, karena ketika ia berpikir setelah kematian Baekho ia dapat memiliki Ren, JR mendahuluinya. Namun dengan adanya kesempatan ini membuat Minhyun tidak memperdulikan akal sehatnya. Ia menjilat bibir Ren yang tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya, lalu membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang penuh gairah.

"Mmh~"

**-000-**

**Maaf ya pendek u,u**

**soalnya pengen tau respon kalian tentang ff ini, dan pengen tau ff ini cocok lanjut atau engga? **

**thanks beforeeeeee**


End file.
